


Notice Me

by coolskyblue07



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, He is crazy don't worry, M/M, Seungkwan is an attention whore, Vernon is just too dense and god knows what is on his mind, bless me, diva boo, halp, idk what else, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolskyblue07/pseuds/coolskyblue07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Seungkwan wanted Vernon to know his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notice Me

**Author's Note:**

> verkwan is love lol  
> idk what to say, Idek how i could end up writing this OTL
> 
> English is not my first language, so bear with my grammar errors lmao

Soonyoung turned behind only to see Seungkwan on the coach with a cushion covering his face and hands on it to make sure it kept pressing to his face and no one could ever pull it away from him. Soonyoung sighed before he shuffled his feet to approach and slapped the latter’s arm.

“I told you, you can’t force him.”

Seungkwan who noticed whose voice it was, remained still. Soonyoung had expected that the other would jump up and scream at him for saying dejecting things in front of Soonyoung’s face with his ugly one, or maybe throw that cushion to in front of his face, but no. Instead he felt the dark aura slowly appearing around the latter that slowly got up and removed the cushion from his face, only to be replaced by a darkening death glare, making Soonyoung couldn’t help but felt the hair on his nape stood.

“Are you my best friend?”

Great. That sounded like a psychopath’s question.

Soonyoung quickly slipped in. “I-it is not like that,” he unconsciously sat next to Seungkwan facing him. “You know, he’s been busied with his mixtape. You’re also busy with your voice. Everybody’s busy. You know it’s a bit occupying if you make a new chaotic conflict when we even have only a few times to free ourselves from schedules, right?”

“I know,” this time Seungkwan lowered his head staring at his own hands that were too busy stroking each other. “I know this sounds selfish too, but I just can’t help it...” he sighed. “I have ignored this plenty of times too, you know. But now... I don’t know anymore.” Soonyoung could see Seungkwan groaning in dejection before he threw himself back to the couch and started whining around. Soonyoung couldn’t do anything but only stared at him, in pity or in disgust, who knows.

“You want this glowing diva Boo to keep whining, don’t you?” asked Seungkwan between the kicks to random directions on the couch and bounces of all the cushions to the floor.

He was lucky that the most of the members were going out for buying groceries and snacks or else he would get his unstoppable mouth labelled with a tip and his body leashed in his bedroom for the peace sake. Meanwhile the diva was too lazy to even move his ass out of the dorm. Soonyoung counted in.

“STOP MAKING A MESS OR I SWEAR I’M GONNA-”

“What’s going on here?” asked a boy named Jeonghan, who passed by, coming out from the kitchen by the way. The evidence was enough that he was still wearing an apron and holding a kitchen utensil. With his hair tied loosely in a down ponytail and front hair swinging around elegantly in front of her—I meant, _his_ face made people wonder how many times he had been mistaken as a girl.

A _beautiful_ girl.

“You know... the neighbour would knock the door and complain of the noises you make again.” Should dance to KNK now? Nope, forget it.

Soonyoung wiped his own face in a hope to be able to wash off his frustration. “It’s about... you know, Seungkwan and-”

“Yo-yo!” that interruption made both Soonyoung and Jeonghan stared in confusion. This time Seungkwan lowered his voice. “Just call him yo-yo, okay?” it sounded more to a whisper since it’s too quiet, and Soonyoung thought it was stupid cause who else are there except the three?

Oh yeah, for reminder, Jeonghan is a sleeping beauty so... he sleeps everyday and stays at his room.

And now they were the only one who knew Seungkwan’s situation. He told them to keep it a secret and they agreed. Although yeah, in this universal there is nothing free. So as the condition he should do cleaning the dishes after they have the dinner.

“But seriously, why must it be Ve—I meant, Yo-yo? There are many other six billion people in this world and you choose him?” asked Jeonghan joining the two by sitting on the floor facing the other two.

“I didn’t choose him, the fate did. I have even given up to myself.” The diva said blowing his bangs up in frustration. “Umm hyung, aren’t you cooking?” asked Seungkwan as he pointed the utensil on Jeonghan’s hands with his trembling index finger. “The food is not burning, isn’t it?”

To his and Soonyoung’s surprise, Jeonghan shook his head instead. “Then?”

“I’m just cleaning the stove.”

That answer made a relief to Soonyoung but a disappointment to Seungkwan. “Why only the stove? Why not the dishes either?” he pouted slightly.

“Hey, you should at least be grateful I have loosened your weight.” Jeonghan said standing up and going back to the kitchen. Not to continue cleaning the stove, but to take the apron off and put the utensil to the washing dishes. The dinner hasn’t started but the dishes had been waiting already.

Soonyoung spoke out of the blue. “Why must yo-yo?”

Seungkwan sighed heavily before he said, “I already told you and Jeonghan hyung, I don’t even know-”

“No, I meant the name. There are many other pseudonyms like Rose, or maybe Candy? That sounds cute,” Soonyoung suggested before he laughed but not actually laughing. “Or maybe SWAG? Because he is damn swag even when he is sleeping.” This time he laughed more, but still not actually laughing.

Seungkwan narrowed his eyebrows and tapped his chin in a thinking gesture. “Because... you know, he rapping be like yo yo yo.” He immediately got off from the couch and started making clumsy grooves in front of Soonyoung who had facepalmed before he could see it because he knew it was too gross and pathetic to be watched.

\---

“You guys had done well.” That was the last thing the manager said before he went out of the practice rooms and the members bowed to him saying many ‘thank you’s. Some of the members drank mineral water to get away from dehydration and some went out to go eating at the nearest restaurants. But here was Seungkwan lying on the coach they had been using for the practice fanning himself.

“I’m hungry.”

“Feed yourself then.” Said Vernon who passed by with a MacBook in his grip. He placed it on the desk in the room and opened it to see many English words that mostly Seungkwan didn’t understand revealed on the screen. Seungkwan noticed the face Soonyoung gave to him.

“But I’m on a diet...” he muttered before he got up from the couch and shuffled his feet to the exit door.

He didn’t know why, but he felt his mood went down drastically when he heard Vernon’s words before. He knew Vernon was right, and there was no way he could be mad at him with no reason. He wondered lately how he could be like a _bipolar disorder*_ right after he found himself having a crush on that American guy. And then he groaned at himself for having a thought like that.

He was too deep in his thoughts before he felt his shoulder bumped onto someone making him jumped.

“S-sorry I was pondering-” he groaned out loud when the person he bumped onto was Seokmin. “You made me having a heart attack!” he said before he flailed the taller many times only to make the other laughed out loud.

“Sorry, I can’t just do nothing when seeing my dongsaeng out of humor.” The taller nudged the other as he wiggled his eyebrows. “I wonder what’s wrong with you. Like, you know... everybody has been worrying you. You are not usually like this,” he sighed as he wrapped Seungkwan’s shoulders. He could see the slight dejection coming from Seungkwan’s face which facing down to his feet.

Seungkwan opened his mouth to answer Seokmin – say something at least, but nothing came out from his mouth. He pursed up the lips instead and didn’t comment anything. Seokmin who noticed that didn’t force the younger to say something, he even smiled understandingly and instead he said, “maybe this is because you are hungry.” He chuckled.

Seungkwan who heard that smiled immediately in relief. He felt glad that he had understanding hyungs, for example like Seokmin. Seungkwan sometimes speak to Seokmin like he’s not one of Seungkwan’s hyung, and hit the other for joking too much until his stomach hurt of laughter, but Seokmin never complained, he felt comfortable instead and Seungkwan was really glad at it. Seungkwan felt he owed many times to him.

Seungkwan shook the thoughts off his mind realizing that Seokmin was still next to him. They decided to go to an ice cream shop that was not far from their dorm to refresh their minds and relaxing themselves. Seokmin dropped his jaw open when he saw what Seungkwan order was chocolate ice cream with vanilla whipping cream and many toppings with the largest size, which could be served for four persons.

“You... can finish all of it?” asked the taller hesitantly.

Seungkwan nodded with his self-coincidence. Seokmin nodded slowly, still a bit agazed, and continued digging his ice cream. Seungkwan did a ‘don’t worry’ sign and licked his ice cream passionately not minding the cold sensation surrounding his mouth.

That was until Seungkwan felt the freeze grasped his teeth and having a brain freeze. Instead of panicking, Seokmin only laughed his ass off. “Idiot.” That was all Seokmin said before he felt his forehead being whacked by the tip of Seungkwan’s spoon. The other whined loudly and pulled his hair up in frustration. Seokmin thought he gave a worse solution and he didn’t want to be the responsible one.

The atmosphere suddenly changed when they heard one of their phones ringing. It was Seokmin’s, and when he saw who was calling, he groaned making Seungkwan titled his head in curiosity. Seokmin dragged the green line and before he could say something there was already a loud _“YAH!”_ coming from the other line making both of them flinched in unison. _“Where the hell are you?”_

“We are just at an ice cream store, hyung. Why? Miss us that much?” Seokmin chuckled at his own joke whilst Seungkwan scoffed.

It was Seungcheol.

_“It’s not me, but Doogi PD-nim who does.”_

That made both Seokmin and Seungkwan froze like their ice cream served before.

 _“He kept asking me about you both and telling me if you don’t come-”_ the sentence wasn’t finished when Seokmin decided to end it and told Seungkwan to run back to the dance practice room. They hurriedly paid on the counter not asking for a change fee before they ran for their life.

Not forgetting Seungkwan’s screams like ‘RUN, BITCH! RUN!’ on the way receiving many stares from people around them.

After running like their lives depended on it, the door banged opened revealing the both panting Seungkwan and Seokmin receiving eleven pairs of eyes on them. The leader, Seungcheol approached them and huddled them up with his usual grin. “It seems like you both are the one who miss us.” He said as he ruffled their hair. “But really, Doogi PD-nim really wants to meet you.”

Seokmin and Seungkwan glanced at each other before they wiped their sweat off from their face and tried to be as tidy and good-looking as possible, although it’s impossible at the situation. They went out from the room to meet their CEO, when Seungkwan not noticing something.

Someone was not as usual too.

\---

Seungkwan was on the couch, reading a comic which the series had been caught up by him since this morning because damn, boredom was slowly eating him alive. He had watched the whole TV channels and all he could do was changing the channel every second because there was no one which caught his attention. So there he was, killing his time to read something that people underage shouldn’t read *giggles creepily*

Or maybe he should go to Jihoon’s studio? What he could he do there? Bothering the small pink-haired producer and get his ass kicked off after? That gave the answer a no. Then what about going to the dance practice room to watch Soonyoung making the choreography? Perhaps he could help Soonyoung to make choreography. He held his laughter at the thought though.

He got up and threw the comic to the couch ready to abandon it for a while when he saw Vernon when he was about to approach the front door. He heard Vernon asking, “Where are you going?” and he immediately answered with a smile:

“I’m going to the dance practice room to see Soonyoung hyung’s progress. You wanna come along?” he offered.

_Say yes, fucker. Say motherfucking yes._

He saw the American was about to say yes, but something in the back of his mind made him held back and said the opposite. “Sorry, but I can’t. My mixtape isn’t... finished yet hahah...” he scratched his nape and stared down at his feet.

Seungkwan couldn’t afford but could only let out a small ‘ah’ in understanding. He still smiled at the slight younger and said, “It’s okay.” Before he went out from the dorm leaving the American sighed deeply.

As you all expected, Seungkwan on the way was slightly depressed. He felt himself being befallen by a giant stone at that time. This made his legs couldn’t drag him fast as usual, causing the road seemed long to hell. He groaned and decided to sit at the pavement for a while, blowing his bangs up when he saw some people staring at him.

He slipped his hand into his pocket to take out his phone and wrote a message to Soonyoung telling him that he was gonna be there in minutes and he was on the way. Not even half a minute it took for the other to reply and the reply made Seungkwan frowned.

_**What the hell Seungkwan, it’s only a hundred meters away from our dorm.** _

Seungkwan looked up from his phone and turned behind only to see the dorm still could be seen with his bare eyes. He shrugged at himself before he stood up and continued walking to his destination with his diva cat-walking.

Seungkwan opened the room which door showed a label read ‘dance practice room’ on the front to see the blonde-haired male dancing like a dumbass making the maknae of the group, Chan, burst out laughing and clapped his hand like a retard seal.

Soonyoung who finally noticed Seungkwan immediately stopped his act, too late to even cover his embarrassment. Before he could say anything, Seungkwan already spoke, “I thought you were making the choreography!” as he crossed his arms and pouted his lips with a frown.

“Whoa chill bruh, making choreography isn’t that instant.” Said Soonyoung patting Seungkwan’s shoulder. “And also, I was just heating up.”

In the middle of the conversation, Chan joined the two. “And also, the manager told you to take care of your throat in the dorm, didn’t he? Why do you end up here?” he asked as he gave a bottle of mineral water to Seungkwan who snatched it immediately and drank it hastily causing Chan to frown in confusion because you know, who should actually be tired and thirsty between them?

And thank god Seungkwan didn’t choke at that time, or else the room would be splashed with obnoxious water which came out from Seungkwan’s mouth and you know, Soonyoung could slip without his knowing and his whole body landed on the pool–

_Yuck._

Chan shook at the imagination and saw Seungkwan who was panting after drinking half of the water. “Are you that thirsty, hyung?” asked him in curiosity as he slowly realized something was off with Seungkwan. He seemed really down, as everyone noticed it.

Seungkwan turned to Soonyoung who was doing the stretching with his butt facing the two making them cringed in disgust. “I asked him to came along with me, but he said no.” he huffed in desperation not bothered by the clueless Chan next to him. Hearing that, Soonyoung paused at his stretching and stared at Seungkwan through the mirror.

“I told ya, you can’t force him.”

“I’m not forcing him!” Seungkwan whined for only god knows how many times. “I just asked him out, is it wrong?” Seungkwan lied on the floor, this time noticing the cluelessness and confusion in Chan’s face, but the maknae didn’t say anything and he was glad at it. “It’s just... bothering... although I know it’s not his fault but something thugs inside me and it’s frustrating me.”

Everything went silent after that, until Chan spoke out of nowhere. “Is it about Vernon hyung?”

Seungkwan and Soonyoung who heard that froze at their own spots. How the hell can–

“BHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Chan laughed as he rolled on the floor and turned to Seungkwan who was still dropping his jaw and widening his eyes in disbelief. “You both are obvious, though.” He could see Seungkwan immediately glared at Soonyoung who put his hands up in defeat, but Chan quickly cleared the misunderstanding. “I meant you and Vernon hyung are.”

“W-what do you mean?” Seungkwan hesitantly glanced at the younger.

Chan smiled showing his eye-smile and huddled the older. “You know... are you in a relationship or what?” and with that question Soonyoung approached the two. Chan saw Seungkwan shaking his head and muttered a small ‘not _**yet**_ ’ and Chan made a sound of understanding. “So you like him but he hasn’t noticed it? Well, well,” he laughed again making the two glanced at each other in confusion.

“You know what, your love story is simple yet complicating.” He commented as he shook his head slowly.

“Why?” asked Soonyoung as curiosity grew inside him.

“Umm I can’t really sure though but I think, _I think_ , Vernon hyung is most occupied person about you.” Chan sighed and started to explain anything. “Everytime Doogi PD-nim wants to talk to you he knew it must be about your voice. Without you guys’ knowing, he furtively bought some lemons and was about to give them to you, but Jun hyung stole some and Jeonghan hyung used the rest for cooking.”

Seungkwan who heard that could only hang his jaw. Chan continued, “When you and Seokmin hyung went out, I could see the sulk on his face and the gloomy aura around him. And also after the incident where you two got called by the CEO, he kept sulking but still stole many glances from you. In my opinion, he was jealous yet worried at you, though.” Chan chuckled at his own opinion.

Soonyoung noticed the slight pink flush blooming in Seungkwan’s face and ear, and started teasing with saying ‘jelly jelly’ only to get his back flailed by the blushing latter. He couldn’t help but thought that Seungkwan’s blushing is cute. He wondered how Vernon would react seeing him like that.

“When you want him to notice your feelings, you’re the one who doesn’t notice his, hyung.”

\---

After that, Seungkwan couldn’t think straight. Soonyoung and Chan who were beside him tried their best not to laugh cause everytime he blushed like crazy and couldn’t stop making a squealing sound, even though Vernon wasn’t with him. They couldn’t imagine what would happen when the two lovebirds talk to each other because they thought Seungkwan would mess up easily and that’s what made it funny.

They thought Seungkwan in love is odd and funny.

Jeonghan who also noticed that flashed a motherly smile. That smile didn’t last only for a while though and Seungkwan that it slowly turned creepy. He wondered if this news spread fast like a wildfire and he wasn’t ready. Especially when daddy Seungcheol knew it, what would happen? And what about the manager? And also the fans? The CEO? The world? The universe?

His thoughts got snapped when he felt his shoulder being tapped. And seeing the owner of the hand made him froze at his spot.  
Vernon was in front of him. Staring at him. _Worried_.

“W-what?” he asked as he accidentally glanced at the two who seemed holding their breaths. He internally screamed at them asking for help for this emergency situation because he didn’t know what to do and he was afraid to mess everything up. “H-how was your mixtape?”

Hearing that, Vernon’s expression softened. “It’s done, finally.” He chuckled.

Seungkwan nodded in understanding and glanced again at the two who seemed in different world, calmly doing a snake dance and slowly leaving the two lovebirds in peace. Soonyoung turned around and gave Seungkwan a ‘good luck kid’ stare making Seungkwan panicked.

The two main dancers went into the practice room joining the rest members dancing letting their happiness out.

“Lalalalalala lalalalalalalala lalalalalala neon hukhago gayo tto hanbange KO!”

Seungkwan mentally facepalmed. ‘Next time I will flail their butts so they couldn’t dance anytime.’ He noted to himself.

He could hear Vernon sighed which gained his attention. “Are you sure you are okay? You often ponder lately.” Vernon said as he started walking. Seungkwan automatically followed after him and didn’t say anything.

Turns out, they ended up outside of the building, the sky was already dark and the sun was nowhere to be seen. They walked out to enjoy the night view, especially Seungkwan who kept counting how many street lamp they had passed and Vernon couldn’t help but chuckled.  
Seungkwan turned to the other. “What?”

“Don’t do that, you look cute.”

Hearing that Seungkwan couldn’t help but felt his cheeks started burning up. Vernon who noticed that choked on his own words. He scratched his head meanwhile Seungkwan just looked down tried his best to hide his blush from the other. Damn, the atmosphere was so awkward, though, and they both didn’t know what to do. It makes Vernon frustrated slightly.

Vernon was about to say something when suddenly the street lamps blacked out through the street. Seungkwan automatically shrieked in fear meanwhile Vernon could only wonder. He saw the trembling Seungkwan and gently pulled the other into his embrace in comfort. He knew darkness is Seungkwan’s main fear and he couldn’t help but felt the other shaking and closing his eyes. Vernon patted Seungkwan’s shoulder and whispered, “Don’t worry, it’s just a black out. Let’s just go to dorm, I know the members are already there in this hour.”

They quickly made their way to the dorm, Vernon wrote a message to Seungcheol to ask as the members had been in the dorm and the leader answered yes. He was glad that they didn’t have to wait in front of the dorm for the key for god’s sake.

After arriving at the dorm, they quickly entered and checked as if no one followed them behind. When they entered the living room they were greeted by Soonyoung’s question: “Oh, so you guys are that fast? I salute you.” And claps followed after.

Vernon and Seungkwan glanced at each other, until Vernon realized that he was still embracing the other and quickly pulled his arm away from Seungkwan and cleared his throat awkwardly. That was a BIG misunderstanding.

“Uuhh... it’s not like that,” Seungkwan said calmly, although his fists already clenching and his burning glare shot at Soonyoung who gulped and immediately regretted his own question. “We are just going out. That’s all.” He smiled at the rest members who were still clueless, exception for Chan and Jeonghan.

The atmosphere was not really tense until Mingyu snapped, “yeah, after confessing his feelings through the mixtape, though.”

This time it was Vernon who glared at Mingyu. “Hyung...” he muttered slowly hoping for the other to turn to him and see him glaring, but the other just shrugged and acted like nothing happened. And also that time Seungkwan turned to be the clueless one.

Soonyoung stormed into the conversation again. “Whoa, so Vernon is also in love with Seungkwan? What a coincidence!” said like he didn’t know it, though. 

That provocative mouth should be labelled, Seungkwan thought. Jeonghan and Chan couldn’t help but felt like dying in laughter internally because they had been holding back their laughter until their stomachs hurt.

They thought teasing the 98 liners was fun.

\---

Seungkwan was on the couch with one of the cushions on pressing his face again. The members slowly became worried if he was still able to breathe because he had been in that position in hours and his body hadn’t stirred even an inch. They threw glances at one another until eventually the glances landed on Vernon. Vernon who was there finally noticed them and wanted like he hadn’t noticed.

Finally Vernon gave up and asked, “What?”

Jihoon nudged the younger’s waist. “You should be the one to talk to him.” He said as he groaned. “You know he is abnormal, but seeing him suddenly is more abnormal. Something must be wrong with him, and it must be about you.” He lowered his voice at the last sentence.

And then the members slowly leave their spaces and went to their own rooms leaving Vernon dumbfounded.

He sighed and decided to approach the figure that was like a corpse lying on the couch. He tried to pull off the cushion when he felt Seungkwan’s grip on the cushion tightened. Vernon groaned before he growled, “Seungkwan.”

Hearing that, his stubborn protest stopped. But the cushion was still on his face, he muffled, “y-yeah?” he didn’t heard Vernon said anything, only to feel the weight on the couch increased. Vernon must be sitting next to him and he was sure he heard another sigh from the other. He was _really_ about to push the cushion away from his face when he felt his knee being squeezed. Without Vernon knew, he felt the heat rose up on his cheeks and he couldn’t help but clenched the cushion tighter. He couldn’t control his feelings and handle the heartbeats.

When he felt there was no hint of movement of Vernon, he slowly made himself getting up from the couch and _still with the cushion on his face._ Vernon frowned at the other and chuckled a bit. “Put that down.”

“No.” was Seungkwan’s answer which made Vernon raised an eyebrow. He grabbed the cushion and tried to pull it, but Seungkwan yelped and fought back. He never thought Seungkwan could be that stubborn. “I don’t want to!” Seungkwan whined as the other quickly became stronger in seconds. He didn’t want the other to see the pink flush on his face in embarrassment, or else the other would make fun of him.

Until he slowly lost his strength, he finally gave up and let the cushion threw aside which revealed the handsome Vernon whose face was barely close with his. He looked away not to make eye-contact but what he didn’t expect was he felt his face cupped and directed to face the other. Vernon forced him to look at him and _shit shit shit shit shit shit—_

“You… like me too?”

What question is that. Is it that Vernon was too clueless or what. Seungkwan opened his mouth about to say something when he saw the faint blush on the other’s cheek started rising. He couldn’t help but smiled sheepishly and looked down at Vernon’s chest.

He wondered how fast the heartbeat was.

“Seungkwan,” his attention went back to the other who scratched his head awkwardly. “I… you know… um…” he glanced at Seungkwan who was raising his eyebrows and pouted his lips waiting for the other to finish his sentence. Staring at those pouty lips made him gulped.

He sighed in defeat. He couldn’t hold it anymore. Now, let out the beast yo.

He pulled Seungkwan’s arm closer to him so their faces were only centimetres apart. He could feel Seungkwan’s breath hitched and he couldn’t help but glared at the lips hungrily. He really wanted to taste them so badly. He leaned closer slowly and slowly until his lips captured the others’ fully. Seungkwan widened his eyes at first, but then he responded the kiss eventually. The kiss was a bit awkward and uncomfortable, since Vernon felt Seungkwan’s lips quivered between the kiss but none of them protested. They broke apart only when they need to breathe, before Vernon to smash the lips again. He felt Seungkwan’s hands on his nape and opened his mouth to ask for a tongue sliding into his mouth.

Vernon couldn’t help but smirked in pleasure.

The explore in Seungkwan’s cavern was amazing, and meeting the other’s tongue to dance together made Seungkwan moaned when Vernon went deeper. Vernon thought he was gonna love to hear those beautiful sound more.

Vernon broke the kiss and wiped Seungkwan’s wet lips with his tongue. Seungkwan’s lips tasted like heaven, Vernon thought. They were delicious and addictive, he couldn’t stop tasting them. But feeling Seungkwan slowly pulled away from him he lost the sweet taste. He saw Seungkwan panting heavily. “I-I can’t breathe, Vernon. You wanna kill me?”

Vernon smiled immediately and pecked the other’s cheek before he went back to his previous position. Seungkwan laid his head on Vernon’s thighs and started playing with the other’s hands, meanwhile Vernon played with Seungkwan’s hair.

Seungkwan spoke after minutes of comfortable silence. “I’m so stupid.”

Vernon who heard that frowned. Seungkwan stared up to see the beautiful brown orbs sparkling above him. “I’m so stupid for not knowing it. I should have realized it since long ago.” He sighed and pouted slightly in disappointment of himself.

Then he heard Vernon chuckling. “You are not. You are if you don’t fall in love with a handsome guy like me.”

Seungkwan hit him with a cushion. _Hard_.

Vernon replied to hit Seungkwan in the lips. With his.

That’s when Seungkwan felt like regretting for loving the American boy.

…

“WHOAA THE LYRICS ARE REALLY TOUCHING! IM SO PROUD OF MY DONGSAENG I WANT TO CRY” 

Wait, _what._

Is that...

That’s when Vernon immediately stood up and stormed into the hyungs’ room.

“WHO TOLD YOU GUYS TO HEAR MY MIXTAPE?!”

**Author's Note:**

> *bipolar disorder = manic depression, which causes extreme mood swings that include emotional highs and lows.


End file.
